


Sickness

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupcakes, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kissing, Love, Saddness, comforting!dean, happiness, protective!Dean, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets sick with a virus and Dean takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

You were in Dean's hoodie and his jogging pants with your fuzzy white socks on, in the bed covered in heavy blankets. You were shaking and had sweat dripping down your face. Shivers sent there way through out your body. Dean walked in the room and sat next to you pulling you into his chest. He couldn't stand to see you sick.   
"How you doing baby?" You sniffled and pressed into his chest and he took that as a signal and wrapped his arms around you.   
"I feel terrible. My head is spinning, my nose is stuffed, I get hot and cold flashes all the time."  
Dean was about to kiss you on the forehead until you ran to the bathroom covering your mouth. Dean followed you there and kneeled beside you as you released everything you ate or drank from the day before. He rubbed your back in slow circles. "God, I hate seeing you like this (Y/N). I wish it was me instead of you."   
When you finished vomiting Dean flushed the toilet for you and helped you back to the bed and tucked you in, leaving a light kiss on your forehead.  
"Get some rest and don't get out of bed, I mean it (Y/N)." Dean's voice was stern but calm and comforting. He left the room and went to the kitchen.  
He grabbed a heating pad and a bucket out of the closet. He went back to the bedroom and set the bucket next to the bed. Next he plugged in the heating bad and helped you sit up before placing it under your back. He laid you back down gently and felt your forehead, it was burning up. He hated looking at you like this, sick, clammy, cold, throwing up, everything that could happen to a person when they're sick.   
"(Y/N), I set a bucket next to the bed so you don't have to get up and run to the bathroom if you have to throw up, I'm going to make you some soup and I'll eat some with you. When I come back we can cuddle and watch what ever you want. After were done eating though you need to get a bath it'll sooth your muscles and make you feel better."  
You hated getting babied like this but it was Dean and you didn't like fighting with him especially when you're sick. You nodded in agreement and you went back into a deep sleep as he left.  
He went in the kitchen and grabbed some chicken noodle soup and put in a pot, then set it on the stove and started to heat it. While it was heating he looked through the cupboards and found flu medicine, and a thermometer. Before you ate he was going to give you the medicine and take your temperature.   
He set it on the counter and went back to the soup, once it was done he put it in a bowl and set the bowl on a tray. He let the soup cool down a little while he made hot tea for you and put a little bit of sugar in it just the way you liked it.   
He set the tea on the tray next to the soup and grabbed the medicine and the thermometer and put that on the tray as well. As he was on his way back to the bedroom, he grabbed a two napkins and set it on the tray.  
He got to the bedroom and set the tray on the side table, then woke you up planting little gentle soft kisses on your face leaving the last one for your lips. He didn't care if he got sick, he loved you and wanted to take care of you and he would, sick or not. "I have your soup baby, I made you hot tea to, just the way you like it." You leaned up to kiss him but he softly pushed you back down. "Don't move, I don't want you hurting yourself or getting uncomfortable." He set the tray on top of your lap and turned on the tv.  
As he set the remote on the tray he picked up the cough syrup and thermometer. "I know you don't want to but I have to take your temperature and you have to take medicine."  
You let out a sigh, he handed you the thermometer and he put it in your mouth. "Keep it under your tongue until I get back, I have to get my soup to, don't take it out either until I get back."  
He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed his soup, hurrying back to you. You still had it in your mouth under your tongue just waiting for it to go off.  
He sat next to you with one hand holding his soup and the other one wrapped around your shoulders. It finally went off and he moved his hands out from behind your shoulders and took it out of your mouth. He looked at the temperature and it read '102.6'. God did he hate this he hated it so much, especially that he couldn't do much to make you feel better.  
"Damn (Y/N), you're almost at 103." He shut the thermometer off and set it to the side. He grabbed the medicine and filled the cap up to the right dosage.  
"Take this hopefully it'll lighten up your fever." You drank and quickly picked up your tea and drank that.  
Dean put his arm back behind your shoulders and moved closer to you, but you stopped him. "Dean, I don't want you getting sick, please just let me deal with it I'm fine."  
He moved closer to you again and seen that your hand was shaking as you picked up your spoon to eat your soup. "Look at you're not fine, you're shaking, baby please, let me do my job of being your boyfriend and take care of you." You surrendered and let him feed the soup to you.   
After you were done he was going to get the bath ready, you really didn't want to take one though, you wanted to stay in the sweet aroma of Dean's hoodie and his comfy sweat pants.   
"Dean I don't want to take one right now, please just let me stay wrapped up in your hoodie and sweat pants, under the covers that smell like us." You whined. You figured he wouldn't give in but he did. "Fine, anything that'll make you happy. Get some more rest, I have one more surprise for you." He walked out of the room and you did what he said and went back to sleep.  
A couple of hours later you were woke up by the sweet smell of cupcakes. Dean had made your favorite red velvet cupcakes with pink frosting on them. He walked in the room with two of them in his hand, one for him, one for you. "You really do know me, Dean Winchester." You sat up and he gave you one that already had the wrapper pulled off for you.  
"It's my job isn't it." You let a small giggle. Once you finished the cupcake he layed you back down in bed and he layed down next to you this time. He took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. He pulled you into him against his chest. You nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck.  
A couple of hours later it was 3:30 a.m. Dean was woke up and noticed you weren't in his arms. Then he seen the bathroom light on and heard you throwing up. He instantly got up and ran to your side once again. He noticed your kept pushing your hair back so vomit wouldn't get in it. He seen a pony tail holder on the sink and grabbed it. He was quickly behind you putting your hair in a messy pony tail, but it kept the hair out of your face. "How long have you been throwing up?" He went back to your side and flushed the toilet.  
"Honestly, it's been on and off for over an hour." You threw up again and Dean couldn't believe it's been that long and he didn't wake up until now. "God, I'm so sorry baby girl, I wish I knew, I would've been right here with you the whole time." You were sure you were done now and he flushed it again. You put the toilet seat down and sat on the lid.  
"It's fine, really, don't apologize." Dean stood up and picked you up into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, you began to cry.  
"I'm sick of being sick Dean, how long is it gonna last." You let out cries and whimpers into his neck. He rubbed your back up and down and he kissed your neck.  
"I don't know baby, and I'm sorry it had to be you and not me, but I'm here, It'll all be okay." He got to the bed and laid down, keeping you in his arms as you kept crying. "Shhh, it's okay, don't cry, It'll all be over soon, It's okay." His voice was very soothing. You calmed down and before Dean knew it you were asleep in his arms, he began to drift into a quiet, peaceful sleep as well, hopefully not waking up without you in his arms.  
The next day he woke up he was sick as well and you both stayed sick together.


End file.
